Whis
How Whis joined the Tourney Four months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Whis is visiting Beerus in his temple. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping because Whis is terrible at singing. When Beerus wakes up, he asks Whis whether Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta for him during his nap. The only reason showed for Beerus to order for Planet Vegeta's destruction is because Beerus thinks that King Vegeta was stingy and that the Saiyans are nothing but trouble. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and then uses his scepter as a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. He also explains about Super Saiyans and some surviving Saiyans living on Earth, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Whis is later with the God of Destruction on King Kai's planet when they meet Goku. When they arrive on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small because he destroyed it when he got mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Later, while Beerus fights with the Z Fighters, Whis is in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation and he has apparently taken a liking to sushi while on Earth. After Beerus' battle with Goku, Beerus reveals to the Z Fighters that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. As Beerus is completely worn out, Whis returns to his home with Beerus, to allow him to sleep for another few years. Whis shares his sushi with Beerus, and after Beerus tries some wasabi which is very spicy thus makes Beerus go out of control, Whis karate-chops Beerus to make him stop destroying other planets unacceptably. Whis then lets Beerus sleep for three years, but informs him to brush his teeth first. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted After the announcer calls his name Whis spins his Angel Attendant's Staff then snaps his fingers making the camera come closer to him and says "So, shall we fight together then?" Special Moves Full Power Energy Ball (Neutral) Whis charges then shoots an energy ball at his opponent. Justice Rear Naked Choke (Side) Whis reaches his opponent and if he hits, puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug from behind. Warp (Up) Whis raises his staff and warps to another location via the thumb pad. Strike of Revelation (Down) Whis swiftly karate chops the opponent on the neck, rendering them unconscious for six seconds. Prelude to Destruction (Hyper Smash) Whis holds out the index finger of his right hand and fires a light blue to bluish-green energy wave from his fingertip. Symphonic Destruction (Final Smash) Whis holds out the index finger of his right hand firing a vortex of energy as he waves his hand from left to right around him as if he were conducting an orchestra. Upon finishing the technique he will bow as a music conductor would to a performance. Victory Animations #Whis puts his left hand to his chin saying "Oh my! you've taken quite the pummeling. Don't tell me you've given up." #Whis waves his left hand like conductionn saying "This is the crux of the match. Push harder! You can do it!" #Whis takes a bite of sushi and says "Rather sloppy, I must say. You can't give up this easily." On-Screen Appearance Whis warps to his point saying "Let's see this strength of yours. I'm expecting a good show." Trivia *Whis's rival is a top Ravager and Star-Lord's surrogate father, Yondu Udonta. *Whis shares his English voice actor with Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Ryuma, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko, Seawax, Baldroy, Kim Jae Hoon and Rajendra. *Whis shares his Japanese voice actor with Pang De, Ichigo Kurosaki, Pegasus Seiya, Numbuh I, Bochra, King Kong, Jumpershoot, Tidus, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam) and Zandeh. *Whis shares his French voice actor with Ukyo Tachibana, Yashiro Nanakase, Regirock, |Raijuta Isurugi, Portgas D. Ace, Takamaru, Nariman, Mean Emcee, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Toki Fujiwara, Kinnikuman Big Body, Cobra, Ed and Daryun. *Whis shares his German voice actor with Sableye, Underdog, Wyald and Zarbon. *Whis shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Syo Kirishima, Towa, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Halreed Copacabana, Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Neo Roanoke, in all his Mobile Suits), Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Bolin, Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun, Hidan and Montferrat. *Whis shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Atomic Samurai. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters